Bound
by sparkyfma2000
Summary: TMNT only younger. Turtles learn that not everything on t.v. is makebelieve. Michelangelo is trying to find the reason to continue living after a mishap with Raphael. CH 6 FINALLY!
1. chapter 1

Kanatasha: Okay, be nice please. This is my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fic. Flames are accepted but will be used to cook my pizza!  
  
Michelangelo: PIZZA! Where! Give me some!  
  
Leonardo: Show some manners Mikey!  
  
Raphael: Yeah you nincompoop!  
  
Michelangelo: Hey! Stop with the name calling Raph!  
  
Raphael: Uh....NO!  
  
Michelangelo: YES!  
  
Kanatasha: Will you two please shut up!  
  
Raphael: Uh, we're sorry Kanatasha.   
  
Donatello: So you wrote a story about us?  
  
Michelangelo: Well I feel special. Here, let me read it. *Takes story and reads the first chapter.* MY GOD! How could you!?!?!  
  
Leo/Raph/Donny: What? What is it Mikey?  
  
Michelangelo: Raph gets shot, and I'm the one who shot him!  
  
Raphael: WHAT! *turns to Kanatasha, snarling.* Why you! How dare you put me and my brothers through such torture and lies! You will pay for that!"  
  
Kanatasha: *backs up slowly.* Hey, hey now fellas!   
  
Leonardo: Tear her apart Raph!"  
  
Raphael: With pleasure!  
  
Kanatasha: EEEP! *runs off, yelling.* I DON'T OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after 10:30 in the evening. The streets of New York City was still in a uproar. People were hurrying off to their next destination. Wether that be home, work, or someplace else. Below the streets, in the cities sewer, it was also seeing some activity as two boys, around the age of nine were slowly walking along as they joked back and forth with one another. Now why do you suppose two young children were adventuring a deep dark, skanky sewer alone? What parent in their right mind would allow their children to do such a thing? Of course these two boys were not ordinary children. These boys were different in many ways. Each was green and had a shell on their backs. And the sewer was their home. These two boys, Michelangelo and Raphael were not human but actually mutant turtles. These two turtles who were brothers, lived with their other siblings Leonardo and Donatello with their father Master Splinter who also happened to be the four boy's sensei. Now as it has been said these two mutant brothers were slowly walking along as they joked back and forth with one another.  
  
"Nah ah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"No way! You sure 'bout that Raph?"  
  
"As sure as I'm a turtle!"  
  
"And he was ok?"  
  
The two boys had found themselves talking about an old western show that they had seen earlier. James Tex, a man of good had been shot and killed trying to save the beautiful Azmeralla. This had frightened and upset Michelangelo. Raphael was trying to convince his younger brother that the show was not real and that to his knowledge people can't die from the strange devices that they call guns. Remember, these boys live in the sewer and do not adventure to the streets above.  
  
"What did I just say Mikey? It's all fake! Now will you stop whynning about it?"  
  
Stubbornly, Michelangelo stopped in his tracks and stomped his foot down while crossing his arms.  
  
"I'm not whynning!"  
  
He replied giving off an adorable pout look. Raphael could not help but to smirk at his brother's action. It was normally him who would throw a turtle tantrum.  
  
"Alright! Alright!"  
  
Raphael spoke, raising his hands up in defense.   
  
"You weren't whynning. But can we drop the subject now? We need to get the food!"  
  
Michelangelo immediatly perked up at the word of food.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Grabbing a hold of Raphael's arm, Michelangelo began to drag his brother behind him as he began to pick up the pace.  
  
"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"  
  
"WOAH! Mikey! Slow down!!!!"  
  
Either choosing to ignore him, or he simply did not hear, Michelangelo continued to drag his brother. Raphael soon grew impatient and roughly jerked out of Michelangelo's grip. Michelangelo stumbled to a stop when the weight had shifted.  
  
"Raph! Why did you go and do that?"  
  
"I can walk my self!"  
  
"Yeah, but....."  
  
"I know you're in a hurry for the pizza, but so am I! And you are NOT eating any until we get back to the lair!"  
  
Michelangelo moaned in protest. He was about to argue but when he saw the look in his brother's eyes, he thought best against it. Now walking at a normal pace, the two turtles kept silent as each followed their gaze around the sewer.  
  
"Dude! What's that?!?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That!"  
  
"I don't see anything"  
  
Rushing foward to what he had seen, Michelangelo knelt down and retrieved a 9mm hand gun.  
  
"Woah! Dude! Check this out!!!"  
  
Walking quickly over, Raphael made an attempt to grab the gun.  
  
"Let me see that!"  
  
Jerking away quickly, Michelangelo held the gun protectivly against his body.  
  
"NO! I found if Raph! So I get to see it first!"  
  
"You've already seen it! Besides, I'm older then you are so I get to see it! Now give it!"  
  
Raphael retorted as he continued to try and grab the gun.  
  
"That's not fair! Everyone's older then me!!"  
  
Michelangelo replied as he twist his body each time Raphael's hands came near the weapon. It wasn't long before the two were rolling along the ground each trying to get ahold of the gun.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
No! You let go!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
The arguement's continued as they rolled along the sewer's floors. A sharp crack echoed throughout the sewer causing the two boys to stop. Michelangelo looked down at Raphael and noticed that his bother's face was twisted in agony. Alarmed, he quickly got off.   
  
"Raph? Are you okay?"  
  
Wordlessly, Raphael raised his hand and pressed it against his left shoulder where the bullet had penitrated his green skin. Looking up at Michelangelo with fear in his eyes, Raphael collapsed on the floor.   
  
"RAPH! RAPH?! Raphael!"  
  
Terrified that his brother was not answering him, Michelangelo began to sob as he shook his brother.  
  
"Wake up! Come on! This isn't funny!"  
  
When he would not answer, Michelangelo did the only thing he could think of. He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"LEO! Donny! LEEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
At least half of a block down in a lived area of the sewer, two other turtles' heads' perked up as they heard their name being shouted.  
  
"Was that Mikey?"  
  
"I don't know. It sounded like it."  
  
"DOOOOOOOOOOOO-N-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"Yeah! It was and it sounded like he was in trouble!!!"  
  
Quickly rushing out of their home, Leonardo and Donatello could only imagine what troubles had befallen their brothers. It seemed like forever before Leonardo and Danatello reached the area where their two brother's were.  
  
"Mikey! What is it?"  
  
Leonardo asked out in alarm as he craned his kneck past his brother to see someone lying on the ground, he knew who it was.  
  
"MY GOD! RAPH!!!"  
  
Quickly rushing over, Leonardo knelt on the opposite side of his fallen brother. His eyes widen at the sight of the blood that still continued to ooze out of it's wound. Donatello stood behind them. His eyes widen in fear. His mind screamed at him to move. To help. To save his brother. But fear had gotten the best of him. So he stayed where he was, rooted in his spot.  
  
"Mikey! What happened!"  
  
Leonardo asked looking up at him.   
  
The tears flowed down his round cheeks as his voice came off in broken sentenses.  
  
"We were just......and......then.......it......I...........god!"  
  
Realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of Michelangelo right this minute, Leonardo bent down and scooped up Raphael.  
  
"Donny!"  
  
Donatello's eyes snapped up looking at the oldest of the four. He knew he HAD to help he HAD to overcome his fear. Quickly rushing over, Donatello helped Leonardo carry Raphael back to the den, leaving Michelangelo behind.  
  
"I didn't mean it.................."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Well that's the end of this chappy. Want me to continue? Wanna find out if Raphael lives or not? Then review!  
  
Raphael: Get back here you!  
  
Kanatasha: Eeep! HELP!!!!  
  
Leo/Donny/Mikey: Go Raphael! Go Raphael! Go! Go! 


	2. chapter 2

Kanatasha: WOW! People actually enjoyed reading this!  
  
Leonardo: WHAT! Who in their right mind would enjoy reading THIS garbage!  
  
Kanatasha: *pouts* It's not garbage.  
  
Leonardo: From a turtle who grew up in the sewers, trust me when I say this stinks!  
  
Kanatasha: You had better be nice Leonardo! Or else!  
  
Raphael: Or else what? Hmmmm? Oh, by the way, I'm not finnished with you! What did you do to us now?  
  
Kanatasha: Oh, nothing......  
  
Michelangelo: *skims through chapter.* DUDE!  
  
Donatello: What is it this time Mikey?  
  
Michelangelo: *looks over at me.* You hate me don't you?  
  
Kanatasha: On the contrary, your one of my favorites next to Raphael.  
  
Michelangelo: You have a wierd way of showing it dudette!   
  
Leonardo: Why's that Mikey?  
  
Michelangelo: Read for yourselves.  
  
Donatello: WHA!!! Okay! Now it's MY turn to hurt her! GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kanatasha: EEP! *runs away* Thank you for the reviews! And as always I DO NOT OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the lair, Leonardo gently layed Raphael down on the couch as Donatello rushed to retrieve the first aid kit.  
  
"Master Splinter!!!"  
  
Leonardo called out not caring if he was going to get a lecture for desturbing their sensai while he was meditating.  
  
"Leonardo."  
  
A wise, old voice called from behind a ragidy velvet red curtain. The curtain slowly drew open revealing a large mutant rat on the other side.  
  
"What is it my son?"  
  
"Please Master Splinter! It's Raph!"  
  
Noticing the urgency in his oldest child's voice, Splinter picked up his wooden cane and hobbled over to him as fast as he could possible go. When he reached the couch, his heart twisted as fear filled his eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know sensai! Mikey, he yelled for me and Donny. When we reached him, we found Raph like this!"  
  
"Where is Donatello and Michelangelo?"  
  
"I'm right here sensai!"  
  
Donatello called out rushing into the room with a first aid kit in hand. Kneeling down beside Raphael, Donatello swallowed trying to rid the queezy feeling that was rising within his stomach.  
  
"I hate blood....."  
  
He whispered to himself as he prepared to clean the wound.   
  
"Tell me what you know my son."  
  
"I'm clueless. There was nothing there when we reached Raph and Mikey except for them and a strange black object."  
  
"Black object?"  
  
Silently, Donatello and Leonardo glanced over at each other.  
  
"Yeah. I think they called it a gun on t.v."  
  
"But Leo, that couldn't be the cause of it! Those things can't hurt people!"  
  
"Your wrong my son."  
  
Eyes widen, Donatello and Leonardo turned to face their ninja master.  
  
"What........."  
  
"I'm afraid that you all have been mislead. This gun is a weapon and like all weapons can hurt others. Even kill them."  
  
Leonardo and Donatello's face grew pale as the gasped back in shock.  
  
"Raph isn't gonna....."  
  
Donatello stammered afraid to finnish the sentence.  
  
"No, Donatello. I believe Raphael will be just fine. The bullet did not penitrate deep enough to do any serious damage."  
  
Glancing over at each other, the two brothers, smiled slightly. On the couch, Raphael began to slowly stir.  
  
"Hey! He's waking up!"  
  
"Uggghh! Oh! My head! What happened?"  
  
Raphael slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Noticing he was back home in the lair, he tried to pry himself up on his elbows but was pushed down gently by Leonardo.  
  
"Ah! Will you quit that Leo?"  
  
"No way Raph. You need to take it easy! You were just shot."  
  
"Shot?!? I thought that wasn't suppose to hurt."  
  
"Well we all thought wrong. Those things humans call guns can hurt and even kill people."  
  
"I guess it goes to show you can't believe everything you see on t.v."  
  
"Yeah. Raph, can you tell us what happened."  
  
"Well,"  
  
Raphael began as he scooted up in the couch raising himself a bit.  
  
"Mikey and I were gonna get the pizza when he found the gun. We started fighting over it and the next thing I know I was feeling excrusiating pain and then blackness. Hey! Where IS Mikey?"  
  
Suddenly realizing that their youngest brother was not amongst them, Leonardo and Donatello head's turned searching the room.  
  
"I don't know! I thought he was right behind us! Wasn't he Leo?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I was too busy worrying about Raph."  
  
"Well we gotta go find him!"  
  
Raphael spoke in determination getting up from the couch.  
  
"Raph! You shouldn't be moving!"  
  
"Can it Leo!"  
  
Ralphael stated glaring his brother in the eyes. Sighing deeply, Leonardo reluctantly backed off.  
  
"He's probally still back were we found you guys."  
  
"Yeah. We'll probally all just over-reacting here. Well come on turtles. Let's go."  
  
Leading the way back, Leonardo lead the three of them back to where they had found Raphael. Leonardo swallowed hard as he noticed the blood on the ground. Glancing back at Raphael, Leonardo smiled relieved that he hadn't lost one of his brothers today.  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
"Hey he's gone!"  
  
"And look so is the gun! And he left a note!"  
  
"What does it say Donny?"  
  
Donatello looked over at his other two siblings, the fear unmistakinly showing in his eyes. His hands cluched the note in such a way that it was turning his knuckles white. Speaking in only above a whisper in hopes that by not saying it loud enough, his fears wouldn't become a reality  
  
"I'M SORRY"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelangelo: Oh great! So what? I'm suicidal?  
  
Kanatasha: *screaming* NO.........IT'S JUST.......PART OF.....FIC! OUCHIES!!! DON!!  
  
Donatello: *warriors yell*   
  
Kanatasha: Ow! Stop it! Stooooooop it!   
  
Donatello: No way!  
  
Kanatasha: Stop it or else...........  
  
Raphael: Don't listen to her Donny! It's either one of her broken promises or empty threats!  
  
Kanatasha: Neither baldy! Now leave me alone or next chappie I'll write it so that the four of you will never see each other again!!!! AND I'll brainwash you to HATE pizza! *evil laugh*  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Kanatasha: Then be nice, and Raphael.  
  
Raphael: WHAT!  
  
Kanatasha: You know what!  
  
Raphael: *turns to reviewers* I can't believe I'm doing this........................PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. chapter 3

Kanatasha: Here is the next chappie. Thank you for the reviews. I have no idea where this is going to go, so just sit back and injoy my insanity! And remember I DO NOT OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ripping the note from Donatello's hands, Raphael looked down at the note eyes growing wide in fear.  
  
"He wouldn't"  
  
Tears flowing in his eyes, Raphael looked up at his brother's for the answer.  
  
"Would he?"  
  
Nobody would answer him due to the fact that they were too shocked to answer.  
  
"Would he Leo!"  
  
Angered that no one was answering him, Raphael grabbed ahold of Leonardo and shook him hard.  
  
"Damn it Leo! Answer me!!!!"  
  
Being shook out of his shock, Leonardo looked at Raphael with uncertainty in his eyes. The tears slowly filling up.  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
He whispered softly.  
  
"Well, we gotta go find him!"  
  
Leonardo could only nod as his entire body felt numb.  
  
"Damn it Leonardo! Snap out of it will you? You're suppose to be the fearless leader!"  
  
Leonardo looked over at his brother with such uncertainty that Raphael was forced to look away in fear that he would completely loose it.  
  
"How can I? What if we're too late?"  
  
Raphael felt his arms fall numbly to his sides. His head hanging low trying to keep the tears from falling. Leonardo looked off into space slightly shaking his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHANGE SCENE: MICHELANGELO'S POV:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I killed him! I killed my own brother! It's my fault! My fault Raph is dead! I can't go home. I'm a killer. Leo and Don probally hate me know and who can blame them? I killed our brother!!!! And if I'm capable of doing that, who knows what I'll do to them. Or to Master Splinter for that manner. No, I have to leave. But where exactly can I go. Society doesn't smile upon murderers, or mutant turtles for that matter. I have no one to turn to. No where to go. I don't know why I brought the gun with me. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. Perhaps I should use it again. This time on myself. You were wrong Raphael. Guns to hurt. In more ways then one. I wonder, will anyone miss a killer?"  
  
Tears soaking the orange bandana that covered his eyes, Michelangelo looked down at the gun twirling about in his hands.  
  
"They'd all be better off. I hate myself! I don't deserve to live anymore! Raphael! I am so sorry brother! I really screwed up this time. But this time, it can't be fixed. Good bye."  
  
Raising the the gun to his head with a shaky hand, Michelangelo prepared to fire it off. A tear fell down into a puddle below him, causing his reflection to shimmer.  
  
"I love you.............."  
  
Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a shadow appeared from behind him. Startled, Michelangelo pulled the gun from his head.  
  
"Hello there turtle!"  
  
A sinister voice called out sending chills down the depressed turtle.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Muahahahahahaha! Cliffe! Is the mystery person here to save Michelangelo or help kill him?  
  
Michelangelo: I knew it! You hate me! *wails* No body likes me! Everybody hates me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raphael: Oh, Mikey, we like you!  
  
Donatello: You bet!  
  
Leonardo: Yeah!  
  
Michelangelo: Really?  
  
Leonardo: Really. It's HER we don't like!  
  
Kanatasha: *looks around the room* Who? Me?  
  
Raphael: *sarcastically* No the voices from your head.  
  
Kanatasha: *gasp* Kayko? Katrena?  
  
Kayko: What?  
  
Katrena: Damn it! Now what the hell do you want?  
  
Michelangelo: *yelps* Who are these two?  
  
Kanatasha: *smiles proudly.* The voices from my head.  
  
Donatello: *mutters* figures  
  
Kanatasha: *glares at Donny.* These two a domented-phsycopatic pyros. Put more simply, there more twisted and evil then I am!  
  
Kayko: Yeah, if it were up to us, Michelangelo would soup and the other turtles would be eating it and not knowing it!  
  
Katrena: Oh! canabalizm!  
  
Kayko: Well sort of. He'd be cooked so it don't really count I don't think.  
  
Raphael: I think I'm going to be sick............................  
  
Leonardo: I already am  
  
Don/Mikey: *paled face*  
  
Kayko: *grins* That be a great ending! What do you say Kanatasha?  
  
Kanatasha: Depends on what the reviewers want? So, review and say. Want my voices (yamis) to get their way?  
  
Katrena: * to the reviewers* Oh please say yes!  
  
Turtles: SAY NO!  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Okay. I decided to get wierd. In what way? You'll just have to read and find out. And as always, DO NOT OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unable to see the person lerking in the shadows, Michelangelo narrowed his eyes to try and get a better glimpse.  
  
"I asked who you are."  
  
A low, hoarse cackle rose from the person's throat.  
  
"Let's just say I am here to help you."  
  
"Help me? How could you possibly help me?"  
  
Michelangelo asked perlexed. Subconsciencly he felt his hands reach down to the holdster where his numbchucks layed.  
  
"There is no need for that Michelangelo. That gun is much more affective wouldn't you say?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"And why do you say that? You were about to use it on yourself were you not?"  
  
"I......ah.....I......"  
  
"And why is that? Hmmmmm? Why do you insist on the easy way out?"  
  
"EASY! EASY!"  
  
Enraged, Michelangelo stepped foward trying to get a fist full of the person in shadow. The person, whom will be know as Shadow chuckled lowly as he gracefully stepped to the side avoiding the mutant turtle.  
  
"Yes, you take the easy way out. As so do many others. So you believed you killed your brother ey?"  
  
Taken off guard, Michelangelo stepped back in shock. His eyes glistened with tears of regret and of emptyness.  
  
"I don't believe..........I did."  
  
"Tsk...tsk...tsk...tsk...tsk....And why did you? Do you hate your brother?"  
  
"NO! I could never hate Raph!"  
  
"Then why did you kill him? Why do you end his life if you do not hate him? You must of felt some sort of jealousy or anger towards him to commit such a sin."  
  
Unable to stand, Michelangelo dropped to his knees. He stared at the cold hard floor of the sewers refusing to look up.  
  
"It was an accident! I didn't mean it!"  
  
Unable to contain himself, Michelangelo let go and wept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHANGE SCENE: OTHER TURTLES  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn it Donatello! Can't you work any faster!"  
  
Frustrated, Donatello spun around in his chair to glare at his brother.  
  
"I'm working as fast as I can Raphael!"  
  
"Your not going fast enough!"  
  
"I'm doing the best that I can!!!!!"  
  
Tension had grown between the three mutant turtles ever since they decided the best thing to do was to try and plan what to do next. Becoming impatient, Raphael decided it was time they stopped thinking and started acting. Grabing his trenchcoat and hat. The second oldest turtle proceeded to leave the den. He was halfway out of the door when Leonardo's hand shot out blocking his path.   
  
"You don't know where to start!"  
  
"Yeah well, it beats sitting around here doing nothing!"  
  
"We aren't doing nothing Raph! Don and I are just as worried as you are about Mikey but we HAVE to think this through. Every second counts."  
  
"Yeah! Every second Leo! What if while we're here sitting on our butts, he.............."  
  
A hand appeared out of no where, striking the red bandana mutant turtle.  
  
"Don't you EVER think that way Raphael!"  
  
Leonardo replied breathing heavily as he shook his hand trying to rid it of the sting. Raising his hand to his face, Raphael felt the mark where Leonardo's hand had made. He starred at his brother not knowing what to say.  
  
Leonardo's eyes glistened with tears as looked away from Raphael.  
  
"I refuse to let that happen! I will not loose anyone! You hear me! Not you. Not Don. Not Mikey. Not now. Not ever!"  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Leonardo walked off heading towards the training area.  
  
"Leo's right Raph. We have to think this through. If we go out there looking for Mikey blind, chances are........chances are we could be too late.  
  
"I know Don, its just."  
  
"Yeah I know. But we have to think positive okay. We'll find him in time you'll see."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
"I hope so to."  
  
Donatello whispered doubtfully to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHANGE SCENE: MICHELANGELO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow watched with anticipation as the mutant turtle before him wept his eyes over the ledget loss of his brother. His eyes glistened as he smirked watching as Michelangelo repeatily banged his fist into the hard, cold concrete floor until his knuckles were raw and bloody. Watching as the waters washed away the blood, Shadow could not help himself to licking his lips thinking of the sweet copper taste of the scarlet red blood.  
  
Soon.......soon my mutant friend......soon I will make you mine. And mine alone!  
  
Looking up, Michelangelo's eyes widened as he suddenly noticed the two large pointed teeth that jeeded out of Shadow's mouth.  
  
"What the! Just who are you?"  
  
Taking out his knumbchucks, Michelangelo possed himself ready to battle. Why though he didn't understand. It was probally just instinct to protect himself.  
  
Yeah sure. Protect myself! Like I protected Raph!  
  
Michelangelo thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"Those won't help you Michelangelo."  
  
"Dude, I'll ask you once. How do you know who I am?"  
  
Stepping out of the shadows, Michelangelo nearly dropped his knumbchucks as Shadow revealed who he was.  
  
"You're......you're.......you're a mutant turtle!"  
  
"Yes Michelangelo I am. But I am much more then that!"  
  
A dry cackle filled the air echoing throughout the chambers of the sewers. The laughter reached as far as the home of the mutant turtles. Three heads shot up confused and at the same time spooked at the sound of the laughter.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I have no idea. But we're going to find out! It may have something to do with Mikey!"  
  
Finally leaving the den, the three older turtles set forth to find the cause the laughter as well as hope to save their youngest sibling in time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kanatasha: Oooooh! Another mutant turtle!  
  
Michelangelo: Okay, dudette. Is this new turtle here to kill me?  
  
Raphael: No way! I'm not going to let THAT happen!  
  
Leonardo: And what did he mean by he was much more then a mutant turtle?  
  
Kanatasha: Was he ever dropped on the head or his he just this naturally dense.  
  
Raphael: We haven't figured that out yet.  
  
Leonardo: HEY!  
  
Kanatasha: *smirks*   
  
Leonardo: Come on! Tell me!  
  
Kanatasha: Nope. If you haven't figured it out, you'll just have to wait until next chappie.  
  
Leonardo: *pouts.*   
  
Donatello: *turns to reviewers.* She forcing us to be nice to her. If we don't she'll put us in pink tutu's and parade us around singing the "I LOVE YOU" Barney song. *shudders* So please keep on her good side and REVIEW the story! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kanatasha: Okay so here it is finally, Chapter 5. May not be the best. and is probally short. But hey. My insanity is coming back. Thank you for the review. Especially to Beth Hart (Leo Oneal) For the insperation to continue on with this story. Please enjoy the insanity!

BOUND: CHAPTER 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURLES. I DO HOWEVER OWN SHADOW!

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Shadow looked at Michelangelo with amusement. Chuckling slightly his eyes glistened at the pathetic attempt this mutant turtle had in believing he stood a chance against him.

"Tell me Michelangello. Are you afraid?"

Gripping his numbchucks tightly, Michelangello's mind raced as he stared at this mutant turtle before him.

What is going on here? How can this be possible? And what are those teeth? I want Donnie and Leo and Ralph. 

The last thought brought a new swell of tears to his eyes. Choking them back, he looked at Shadow.

"N...no...I'm not afraid of you."

He replied wondering if he was trying to persuade himself of Shadow.

Releasing a dry long cackle, Shadow folded his arms across his chest.

"Then tell me my young mutant friend, why are you gripping your weapons so tightly. Why fight to live if you're just going to take your own life?"

"I'm...I don't want..."

"Oh...so I suppose your brother didn't matter did he? I suppose you were tired of being picked on and teased and riddiculed from him is that correct. So you're going to live knowing the fact that he will never again see the light of day!"

Michelangello's body began to tremble as tears cascading down his green cheeks. He glared hatefully at Shadow, his mind showing nothing but red.

"I told you...it was an accident! I LOVED MY BROTHER!"

Smiling, Shadow took a step toward's Michelangello.

"Sure you did."

In a swift movement, before Michelangello even had to the chance to think, Shadow swept at him, his eyes glaring red and his teeth glistening in the dim light that the sewers portrayed. His eyes bulged as Michelangello attempted to knock his assailant to the side. Shadow easily glided to the side avoiding the attacks.

"Just give in Michelangello. Give in and I'll rid you of all your pain all of your suffering."

A round kick was his answer as Michelangello wondered just what he was fighting for.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE SEWERS

The fratic search continued as three brothers desperatly held on to the fact that they believed that they still had time to save their youngest sibling. Neither one of them spoke to each other as they called out Michelangello's name, their hearts racing each time, hoping that he would answer. Leonardo fought hard to keep his tears at bay. Muttering himself as listened to the echo of his own voice.

"He's okay...Damn it Leonardo He's okay...He's okay."

Next to him, Raphael, tightened his fist silently blaming himself for this. But refused to give up.

To Leonardo's other side, Donatello's eyes searched every dark corner of the sewers, his heart leaping each time he saw a movement just for it to turn out to be nothing.

"MIKEY! MICHELANGELLO! MIKEY!"

Each yelled out feeling more frantic by the second. Unknowing how close they were.

Breathing heavily, Michelangello tilted his head puzzled to the side as he could of sworn he had heard his name.

"That...my friend is a mistake!"

Shadow hissed as he swept as Michelangello, his arms extened as he came down ontop of him, causing Michelangello to lose his balance. Kneeling on his chest, Shadow smirked as he looked down at the green mutant turtle under him.

"I told you it was fruitless to try to defeat me. I've had my eyes on you for quite some time Michelangello."

"But...but...why..."

His answer was another dry laugh as Shadow spun off of Michelangello as well as in a one swift movement, forced him onto his feet, his arm bent akwardly behind his shell, causing Michelangello to grimace in pain.

"That you will learn in due time my friend. But as for now..."

Giving him a hard push, Shadow forced Michelangello to walk foward. With his arm in the position that he was, Michelangello had no room for arguements. One wrong movement. Even a stumble or a trip could tear his arm out of the socket.

"If you're going to kill me then just do it!"

"You do change your mind so quickly. First it's I want to die then I don't then it's don't kill me and then it's please do! Oh Michelangello, we are going to have so much fun together."

Shadow hissed lightly breathing into his ear, causing goosebumps to run down his entire body. With another push, they continued on.

"MICHELANGELLO!'

Three voices rang out ahead of them. Michelangello's heart began to race as his eyes lit up in confuse, wonder and disbelief.

"Le...AWK!"

His reply was made short as Shadow griped his other hand around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"Now...now...now..."

Michelangello whimpered as he watched his brother's come into view.

"MICHELANGELLO!"

Donatello cried out, the first to spot him. Behind him, Leonardo and Raphael mometarily leapt for joy until the saw the creature behind their younger brother.

"Who the hell are you?"

Raphael demanded, his eyes narrowing as the hatred built just for the simple fact that this creature was hurting his brother.

"What the hell are you doing to our little brother!"

Shadow laughed as he watched the scene before him.

"Ah... A family reunion. How sweet. Michelangello would you care to say anything?"

Michelangello looked on in disbelief at Raphael, the tears falling from his eyes.

"Raph...Raphael? You're not...you're not dead!"

"No.."

Raphael replied with a smirk

"Let Michelangello go right now mister!"

Leonardo demanded taking his katatana from his seath.

"Oh I do not think that is possible. Leonardo."

Shadow replied as he bent Michelangello's arm back, causing him to howl in pain.

"And I would advise you to put away your weapon unless you three enjoy seeing your younger brother being tortured."

Reluctanly, the three had to obey. Replacing their weapons into their holders, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael glared hatefully at the mutant turtle before them.

"Just what do you want?"

"A playmate"

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

Looking down at Michelangello, Shadow smirked.

"Remember when you asked me to kill you?"

His smile widened as he looked up at the shocked look of the three turtles.

"Well, my answer is no I will not. But they will!"

At that persise moment, Shadow sank his fangs into Michelangello's green skin, slowly sucking on his crimson blood. Michelangello's mouth opened to an empty scream as he looked towards his three oldest brothers begging them to help them. But all they could do was stand there and stare. After what seemed like an eternity, Shadow, retracted from Michelangello, licking the blood from his lips. Looking down at his little play mate, he smirked as he let go of him. With nothing suppoting him, Michelangello's eyes rolled back as he fell slowly to the floor. Although he did not hit the concrete as a hand shot out and stopped him. Raphael help onto his brother tightly as behind him, Leonardo and Donatello leapt at Shadow, the hatred burning even deeper.

"You'll pay for that you bastard!"

Shadow laughed half-heartily as he vanished into a puff of grey smoke.

"MIKEY!"

Raphael cried out, shaking his limb brother.

"LEO! DONNIE! He won't...he won't wake up!"

Raphael stammered, his eyes full of fear. Donatello quickly knelt beside Raphael his hand shaking as he felt for a pulse. His eyes widened at the result, his eyes glistening as he looked up at his two siblings, his voice threatening to break.

"He...there...is no ...pulse..."

The color in Leonardo's face drained as he fell to his knees, his eyes blank.

"No..."

"NOOOO! NOOO! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

Raphael cried out, shaking his limp brother.

"DAMN IT MIKEY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

The tears rolled down his red bandanana as he continued to shake.

"Raph..."

Donatello replied half-heartily placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, the tears falling. That won't bring him back.

"Why?"

Not one had the answer as the three wept over the loss of their younger brother.

MOMENTS LATER

When there were no more tears to shed, Raphael stood up glaring into the darkness.

"I swear I'm going to kill him!"

His voice full of venom as he glaced back at his brothers.

"Are you with me?"

Both nodded their heads the taste of revenge on their lips.

"Kill who?"

A voice replied behind them. Spinning around, they stared blankly into the eyes of their deceased brother.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Kanatasha: Ha hahahah!a I am pure evil! Michelangello is dead yet he is not. Is Shadow correct? Will his own brothers kill him? Or will they find a way to return him to normal? Reveiw and find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah...blah...blah..it ain't mine.

The three turtles backed up in utter disbelief. Donatello was the first to fall to his knees, his eyes, like his brothers, large and confused as he starred at their youngest brother, who was just dead a second ago.

"M...M...Mikey?"

Raph stammered, swallowing hard, slowly reaching out to him as if afraid to touch him.

Michelangelo simply laughed, tilting his head to the side.

"Dudes! What's with you guys? What don't tell me I have pizza on my face!"

Mikey rubbed his face in attempt to remove the pizza he thought was on his face, he was stopped abruptly as he felt a hand on his wrist, lowering his hand down he looked straight in to the eyes of Leonardo. Leonardo's eyes were shimmering with tears. This freaked Michelangelo a bit.

"Leo? What's..."

But before he could ask what was wrong, Leonardo had him in a bear tight or turtle tight hug, squeezing the daylights out of him, the tears falling from his face.

"Oh god Mikey! We thought...we...we thought we lost you!"

As if on cue, Raphael and Donatello join in on hugging their youngest brother, simply letting the tears fall.

"Dudes? You...You guys are scaring me!"

Michelangelo replied his body slightly tensing up. This wasn't like his older brothers to act. Finally the three let go of him, stood back and looked at him, smiling, their eyes red and puffy.

"Will someone PLEASE tell a turtle whets going on here?"

"Sorry Mikey."

Donatello began, his face beaming.

"But for awhile there, you...you were actually dead."

Michelangelo's eyes bulged in disbelief as the other turtle shuddered.

"No way!"

He then contemplated on this for a moment before smiling his eyes dancing with mischief and care.

"Ah you guys should know you can't get rid of me THAT easily. You three are stuck with the greatest mutant turtle in these sewers. Yep. I am the bomb!"

He turned his turtle beak to the air letting out a little snort, this cause his brothers to slightly chuckle, shaking their heads slightly. Their brother was back and he hadn't changed a bit.

"And we would never want to get rid of you."

Donatello replied as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Come on turtles. I think we've seen enough excitement for one day. Let's go home."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the fearless leader of the bunch. As they began to start for home, Mikey looked over at Raphael, then down at his feet, before speaking.

"R...raph?"

Raphael looked over at Michelangelo, frowning slightly in confusement.

"Yeah Mikey? What is it?"

"I...I...I'm sorry."

The youngest turtle stammered out, his eyes squeezed shut, the events of earlier had just begun to swarm through him. He remembered shooting his brother, thinking he killed him, him running away with the gun in thoughts of suicide, then for awhile, nothing until he saw these three again. He gasped in shock as he felt a hand around his shoulders.

"You knuckle head."

Raphael replied with a smile. Michelangelo looked over at his brother and smiled as well, understanding. Then arm in arm, the two marched back to their home, the two oldest, walking behind them. Both contemplating on what just happened.

Life for the turtles slowly began to return to normal. And Mikey for one was glad. For a few minutes he enjoyed the extra attention his brothers were giving him but dude, what they were doing was overkill. For the past two days if he even so much coughed, one of them was right there by his side asking if he was ok. It had really begun to irritate him. It had gotten so bad that to the point, Michelangelo thought he was going to explode. Luckily, Master Splinter was there to help keep the calm. He told the three oldest to leave their youngest sibling along. He couldn't really understand why the three had suddenly become so overprotective of their baby brother. None of them told him what happened that day in the sewers.

"My sons, let your brother have some peace."

Reluctantly the three had to back off. But they still watched him from the corner of their eye. A few days later, life was as it should be. Donatello was back in his lab, dinking with his gadgets, Leonardo was training while Raphael choose his time to either tease Michelangelo or irritate Leonardo.

"Oh come on "fearless leader."

Raphael began, taunting Leonardo, who was at the time practicing his ninja skills.

"Take me on, unless you're scared!"

"Raph! I don't feel like messing around today! Go bother Don or something!"

Leonardo growled, starring his brother down. Raphael, however, would not stand down. He smirked instead, sending a flying kick to his brother's head. Leonardo scoffed, easily dodging it.

"I'm warning you Raph! I'm NOT in the mood."

"Ooooh! La-de-dah! Fearless Leader isn't in the mood! Well forgive me for not bowing before you your highness!"

Leonardo growled lightly becoming more irritated by the second.

"STOP IT RAPHAEL!"

"Or what? You'll tell? Oooooh! Fearless Leader is gonna tattle! Waaaah! waaaah!"

Raphael replied, pretending to cry. That was all it took for Leonardo to snap. Letting out a ninja yell, he attacked his red bandana brother in a full assault. The two rolled on the floor of the lair throwing punches at each other, kicking and clawing as well.

"Are they at it AGAIN?!!?"

Donatello asked Michelangelo as he stepped out of his lab, a strange new devise in his hands.

"Yeah."

Michelangelo replied, munching on a bag of cheese puffs, diligently watching his older brothers fight.

Donatello rolled his eyes, letting out a disapprove sigh.

"Hey Mikey, wanna help me out with my newest experiment?"

"Sure, kay."

Michelangelo replied, yet not taking his eyes off of the fight.

"It would be nice if you paid attention Mikey so you know what the new experiment is!"

Donatello replied, snapping his fingers in front of Mikey's face.

"Oh, sorry Don."

Michelangelo replied sheepishly, turning his attention to Don.

"That's okay. Here, hold this."

Donatello replied, thrusting the device that he was holding into Michelangelo's arms. Michelangelo looked down at what was in his arms, confused. The device was long, cylinder in shape. The end sort of "bell-out" It was silver with dark green patches and it was surprisingly light.

"Donnie...what the hell is this thing?"

Michelangelo asked, turning the strange device in his hands

"And what does it do?"

"Well, it's my TV Turtle Teller."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay...what does it do?"

"It'll let us know what's true and what's not on television."

Michelangelo nodded his head, liking the idea of his brother's newest invention.

"So….how does it work?"

"Well, basically, you just put the bell shape towards the TV and that little screen at the end will tell you if it's true or false. At least, that's the theory. I thought we could try it out on a couple of TV shows. You know some of your favorites compared to mine."

"Okay"

Michelangelo replied, glancing at the clock, his smile widening.

"And hey! I'm just in luck too! The Phantom Avenger is about to start!! Now I have an excuse to boot Raph off of the TV!!"

Walking into the den, Michelangelo and Donatello sure enough, found Raphael glued to the television watching the highlights of last nights boxing match.

"Hey Raph!"

Michelangelo replied taking a seat next to his red bandana wearing brother. He grinned idiotically, watching Raphael. Raphael glanced over at him, rolling his eyes.

"Nah-uh Mikey. I'm watching the match."

"But it's just the highlights!"

Michelangelo whined, protesting.

"Besides, Donnie has a new invention to try out and we need the tv!"

"Too bad. I was here first!"

The hot-headed turtle gruffly replied turning his attention back to the tv.

"Come on Raph...it wouldn't hurt you to miss one highlight match."

Donatello replied, standing next to the television, a screwdriver in his hand.

Raphael growled lowly, leaning foward in his seat.

"I swear Donnie if you touch that television..."

"Look I just need ten minutes okay? Please Raph I think this new invention will benefit all of us!"

"What does it do?"

A voice behind them ask. All three heads turned to watch their eldest brother, Leonardo walk out from the training room.

"Well, simple really."

Donataello began as he shifted the weight of the devise in his hands.

"The TV TURTLE TELLER can be used to learn which programs are false. That way,"

He glances quickly over to Michelangelo before continuing

"Certain things won't have to repeat itself."

Everyone knew exactly what Donatello meant. Each looked at their feet for a moment, wanting to desperatly forget that day. To make it so it never existed. But it did.

"Well then I guess you can have the tv Donnie"

Raphael finally spoke up, handing the remote over to him.

"Thanks Raph"

Donatello replied with a giant turtle smile as he took the remote from his second oldest brother.

"Now...just a few minor adjustments."

Donatello grunted as he immediatly set to work on installing his new invention. The other turtles stood by and watched anxiously with awe.

"There."

Donatello finally said after several minutes.

"I think that should do it. Okay Mikey. Go ahead and watch some tv."

Michelangelo's eyes lit up as if it was his birthday. His brothers would have NEVER told him to go ahead and watch tv. They would either tell him to practice, study, or clean his room. This was the happiest day for a young turtle.

"Just hurry up Mikey"

Raphael stated, as he began to grow impatient.

"Alright Raph."

Michelangelo replied, turning the television set onto Trinity Blood.

The three eldest turtles frowned in confusion at their little brothers taste in entertainment.

"What the heck is THIS?"

"Well it's actually about a bunch of vampires and stuff and this dude here"

Michelangelo began, pointing to Abel Nightroad.

Is one of the good guys but he's also a vampire...a very special kind of vampire.

"What makes him so special?"

"Well...he hunts and feeds off of other vampires."

Raphael snorted, glancing from one clumsy, absent-minded fool to another.

"So what does the TV Turtle Teller say Don?"

Leonardo finally asked.

"Well, let's see."

Donatello began, looking down at the controler in his hands.

"That's funny."

He stated after a few seconds with a frown on his face.

"What is?"

"It's saying it's not true. That vampires don't exist...but then if that's so...then what was that thing we saw in the sewers?"

"I don't know."

Leonardo replied with a small frown.

"But whatever it is, I have a feeling we'll be seeing him real soon."

Punching his fist into the cup of his hands, Raphael glared off.

"Oh I hope so Leo, cause I got a world of pain to give him!"

Seeming unaware to his brothers' conversation, Michelangelo leaned closer to the television set, his eyes growing larger with anticipation as a small smile began to curl on his lips as he watched a vampire completely shred a human to pieces before drinking it's savory, sweet copper blood. Michelangelo licked his lips, suddenly desiring a taste of that sweet, savory life line.

"And what the heck did that thing mean by Well, my answer is no I will not. But they will! Did that nut-case actually think we'd kill our own brother?"

Raphael asked, glaring rethinking about the events that took place not too long ago.

Leonardo shook his head, frowning.

"I don't know Raph. I wish I did."

"Hey guys."

Donatello spoke out, frowning from worry as he watched Michelangelo react as a vampire shreaded another human being.

"Take a look at Mikey."

Raphael and Leonardo turned to look at their youngest sibling who was by now laughing at the sight of the blood.

"Hey...Hey Mikey, you okay?"

Raphael asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Michelangelo in return, growled lowly, scooting away from the physical touch.

"Don't...touch...me!"

He hissed, leaning foward to watch the tv again.

His three brothers took a step back, puzzled by his actions. Raphael was the first to recover from the shock, becoming slightly irritated.

"Hey Mikey, that ain't no way to respect your older siblings!"

Michelangelo scoffed, ignoring him, which caused Raphael to become a little more irritated.

"Hey did you hear what I said!?"

He demanded, putting a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder, pulling him back.

Michelangelo growled, wheeled around and grabbed Raphael by the throat, squeezing as hard as he could.

"I told you...not to touch..ME!!!"

Raphael's eye's bulged as he gasped for air, looking at Michelangelo with fear and bewilderment. Leonardo and Donatello were equally bewildered as they watched Michelangelo pick Raphaeal by the neck.

"Touch me again, Raph and I swear it will be your last time!"

Michelangelo snarled before throwing Raphael into Leonardo and Donatello. He then got up and stormed out of the room leaving his three brothers to stare after him.

TO BE CONTINUED 

Kanatasha: PHEW! I finally FINALLY got a nother chapter done. Took me forever. Well hopefully there are still some faithful readers.

Turtles: Hopefully NOT!!

Kanatasha: frowns Now behave boys. I CAN kill Mikey off you know. I AM in control of this story.

Raphael: growls Don't you DARE touch our brother!!!!

Kanatasha: glares Then don't piss me off!

Leonardo: growls. Back off Raph. You know she'll do it.

Michelangelo: whimpers

Donatello: standing in front of Mikey Don't worry Mikey, we won't let her hurt you.

Kantasha: Well thats not really up to you is it? It's up to the reviews I get and the mood I'm in. So...

Turtles: Please Read and Review.

Michelangelo: big puppy dog like eyes And keep me alive!!


End file.
